memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/Heavy Losses/Act One
ACT ONE FADE IN EXT-SPACE Archer is approaching Deep Space Nine as the Ninth Fleet is around the station, as we hear the Captain's Log. TAYLOR (Voice Over) Military Log Combat Date 56554.8. After dropping off Doctor Carlson and his medical staff on Earth, we've been dispatched to Deep Space Nine to reinforce the Ninth Fleet. INT-SITO'S QUARTERS Sito is at the small shrine praying, she finishes praying and gets her uniform jacket on and leaves her quarters. CUT TO: INT-WAR ROOM The senior staff is around the table as the wall monitor shows Doctor Carlson with wounded behind him as the medical staff treats the wounded. TAYLOR Doctor what's your status? CARLSON (Chief Medical Officer, On the Monitor) Fourteen people are confirmed dead here at Starfleet Academy fifty-one are critical doctor Crusher has opened a triage area for the wounded cause its really full at Starfleet Medical. Commander Martin chimes in. MARTIN Doctor is my father and sisters alright? CARLSON (Chief Medical Officer, On monitor) Yes Commander your father and sisters are alright they've just got a few bruises, Captain Martin is returning to her new Interceptor-Class ship the Yorktown I've gotta go I'll contact you guys later when I know more Carlson out. The transmission ends as it goes back to Starfleet HQ a wreck and the Golden Gate Bridge has a big hole in the middle as shuttles are flying from the base carrying wounded to the triage area. TAYLOR (Sighs) What does this mean with the attack on Earth by the Breen I have no clue does anyone know? Commander Martin chimes in. MARTIN The one question who are the Breen? Lieutenant Commander T'Shar chimes in. T'SHAR The Breen are an Humanoid species that is unknown race that uses encounter suits to survive on their world, the last recorded encounter was a expedition of Klingon ships entering Breen Space to try to conquer their space. But none have returned from the expedition mission in 2362 Starfleet Intelligence analysts concluded that the Breen are very dangerous and should be approached with caution. Ensign Martin chimes in. ENS. MARTIN That's all we have no real information on them like how to negotiate with them? T'SHAR (Nods) That's Correct Ensign. Captain Taylor sits at the front of the table. TAYLOR I want regular updates on what's going on back home, and more intel on the Breen dismissed. The Senior Staff leaves the war room. EXT-SPACE The Archer is docked at DS9's upper pylon. INT-ARCHER BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Lieutenant Clarkson is working on the helm console when Commander Martin walks out of the turbo-lift yawning as he walks up to him. MARTIN Report? Kyle looks up. CLARKSON Repairs should be completed by the time we're sent on a mission or our next engagement against the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance. John leans on the Ops console. MARTIN (Smiles) Great wow record timing on repairs Kyle. Kyle puts the spanner down. CLARKSON (Sighs) John I just wanna say thank you man you helped me regain something in me that I thought that I would never get back. John pats his shoulder. MARTIN (Smiles) You deserve a second chance doing what you're good at man, now get back to work Lieutenant Clarkson. Commander Martin pats him on the back and walks to the turbo-lift as Kyle gets back to work. CUT TO INT-SITO'S QUARTERS Sito and John are having dinner. JOHN So this Klingon came up to me and I thought he was gonna kill me in combat of sort, but instead he just laughs and offers me a drink and a bottle of bloodwine. Sito drinks a cup of springwine. SITO So you and the Klingon are buddies? JOHN (nods) Somewhat he is the son of General Martok, but I didn't know that at first. Sito leans back in the chair. SITO Mister Worf lost it all his family, his house but he still has his honor and friends. John puts his hand on her hand. JOHN I've missed you Sito, after you were declared dead I thought about resigning my Starfleet commission but Captain Picard talked me out of it. (beat) and that's how I coped I knew that you wanted me to keep going in Starfleet and that's what brought me to the Archer. Sito kisses his hand. SITO John I am not the same Sito that you fell in love with onboard the Enterprise, since my capture I've changed and I don't know if I still love you. John cuts her off with a kiss. JOHN Is that proof? They kiss passionately and move it to the bedroom and the door closes behind them. (End of Act One, Fade out)